Seasons change, but drabbles stay forever
by Shinju-Taitei
Summary: Quotes are meant to be savored like good wine. The Loveless cast will act the quotes out.
1. Coffee

Disclaimer: Oi! I don't own anything so don't sue me!

A/N: These are quotes for the Loveless cast. If someone you like didn't show up in our last loveless fic they'll propably be in this one.

-----------------------------  
Seatbelts

"You boys better fasten your seatbelts." Soubi commented dryly as the Zeros did just that. Kio was on a road used by practically no one and he was speeding. This was gonna be a bumpy night.

---------------------------  
Why?!

"You know, when mamma's letter came, the rain spread all over the paper. It was the most important letter of my life and I still don't know what the fuck it said!" Youji was ranting now, but he didn't care.

Finally after five minutes Nagisa let up, "Okay, Youji, you want to know what it said? It said, 'Youji, you're the most important person in my life, but I love Ritsu and I must marry him because...'"

"'Because...'" Natsuo coaxed.

"I don't remember." The aqua haired woman muttered, blushing pure crimson.

"You can't remember why you married Ritsu?!" The Zeros shouted disbelievingly.

"It was a long time ago. I've written a hundred letters since then."

-------------------------------------  
Welcome back

Ritsuka made his way casualy to the end of the room, everyone quieting down once he reached Soubi.

The blonde man smiled leaning forward and shaking the dark haired boy's hand, "Welcome back to the fight. This time I know our side will win."

-----------------------------------  
Bitch

Yamato was so fed up with Ritsu and Seven. She was tired of being pushed around and so was Kouya.

"What, did you guys go to a special bitch academy?!"

--------------------------  
Take me

"I am your slave." Kio said erotically as he dropped to Hitomi's feet, smiling.

"I'd believe you if you didn't stare at your fucking reflection when you said it!"

-----------------------  
Complex

"Why aren't you seeing someone?" Yuiko asked the brunette curiously as he finnished off the rest of his chocolate ice-cream.

"I see someone. She doesn't know I see her, but... I see her." Natsuo said, the end of his sentence ending with his good eye roaming over her.

She didn't notice.

-------------------------  
Salev'e

"People shouldn't experience the act of love unless they are in love." Yayoi said shrewdly, eyeing Kio like he was some alien being from a galaxy far, far away.

------------------  
Marriage

"If I do marry, I want it to be out of love." Ritsuka said in sincere words to his brother. Oh, the pressures of being a prince.

------------------  
Emotion

"Y-You mean you don't... like me?" The question was given in a sob as Mei moved her hands to her face.

"No! I do like you. It's because I like you that I don't want to be with you... It's a complicated emotion." Mimuro responded in an unsure tone as he handed his fighter a tissue.

---------------------------  
Insanity, Stupidity

Considering his words with ut-most care, Soubi tried to describe his problems to the shrink sitting across from him.

"Insanity runs in my family. It practially gallops."

-----------------  
City

"Tokyo used to be so beautiful." Memories caught in the wires of Hitomi's mind as she looked over the city from atop the hill with Yayoi.

"Yes, it was beautiful- what with the rackets, whoring and guns."

-----------------  
Favor

"Ritsu, could you do me a favor?" The aqua haired Nagisa asked in a silky and non-squeeky voice.

"What?" The head master asked, not removing his eyes from his computer screen.

"Drop dead!" And with that, the door to his office was slammed shut and most of his glass cases fell to the floor.

----------------------  
Be...

'Be the game'

Those were to be the words of so-called wisdom that Kio gave to Natsuo before walking out the door to go shop.

"Yeah, I bet no one ever says to games to be the screwed up teen."

---------------------  
We Will

"Carpe diem." Ritsu quoted from the masters as he stood at the front off his students in the locker room. The boys locker room.

"Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary."

------------------------  
Catch up

"You're no match for him. He's too powerfull and you're still in training."

Ritsuka listened with light annoyance as Kio begged Yuiko and him not to go to the front line.

"Well, we're gonna have to work on that." The ebony haired boy answered simply.

---------------------  
Coy?Koi?Coi?

"Shita dow. Shita door. Shita window, I don't care!"

Before the big drunk idiot that was Youji could topple upon her, Yuiko slid right under him. And ran for her life. But not before giving him a good kick in the... you knows.

"She is so coy... I love it!"

-------------------------  
Trial

"You want to save me? I don't think you could save a turkey from Thanksgiving dinner, let alone my sorry ass." Ritsu commented dryly through the screen as Soubi looked over some paper work.

-----------------------  
Only one...

"There's only one thing I'm good at, and that's kicking your ass!"

No one could stop Hitomi now. Kio was in a headlock and he wasn't getting out any time soon.

-------------------  
S-P-I-R-I-T---

Slamming the wooden stool into the wall, Nisei rounded back on the teens, stopping just five feet from them and started slowly revolving his fingers.

"These are not spirit fingers..."

Shaking them much faster,

"These are spirit fingers!"

----------------------------  
Coffee

Breakdowns were never good. They were even worse with Soubi.

"Ritsuka's the light of my life! The apple of my eye! The cream in my coffee..."

"Well, you'de better start drinking that coffee black because I took the pictures myself. He played patty-cake with Yayoi." Youji replied to the ranting, handing the blonde a set of copies of photos.

------------------------  
Underclothes

Observing the Breathless pair, Nagisa smiled smugly, holding there outer clothes.

"What charming underclothes you both have."

-----------------  
Amental

Sitting in a large, cushy brown chair Kinka took a swig of his wine before handing the bottle to Ginka. "On the plus side, Amental mind fuck can be refreshing ounce in a while."

---------------------  
Threat

Kio's fingers turned ghost white as he held steadily onto the bottle of beer that the Zero boys had attempted to snatch from him.

"How many times a day do I gotta threaten your lives?"

---------------------  
Daze

"Am I dead?" Ritsuka asked, steadying himself. The hight from the tree he was in was begging to make him dizzy.

"No." Kouya answered sweetly.

"But, we can fix that for you." Yamato added.

---------------------  
Stupid

Those with their names looked at Yuiko with a sort of morbid curiousity as she stood in the hall, sopping wet.

"She does look stupid, Ritsu-sensei." Nagisa muttered meanly.

"Not as stupid as Loveless, mind you. But she is definitely stupid."

"Um, excuse me. No I'm not." The pink haired little thing spoke.

------------------------  
Apologise

Kouya knew it had been a stupid idea, but she couldn't help it. She was weak.

"I'm sorry Yamato."

"Oh, please. The one thing I can't stand is when a woman as attractive as yourself wants sex, but can't go through with it."

---------------------  
I could be.

"You're gonna eat bullet, now, my dear."

Holding up his favorite gun in the world, Seimei pointed it directly to the center of Nagisa's forhead.

"You're not going to kill me." She said casually, a smile on her face.

"Why not? You told me everything I need to know."

"I could be lying."

-------------------  
Shite

Crying in front of this man was not going to help Hitomi in the least. Nisei didn't care about her. No matter how much he thought he did.

"Please don't cry. You've been a great sort so far in this."

That voice of his was so calm. It pissed the fragile woman off so much.

"You really are a shitty article, you know."

------------------  
Teaching

"Sometimes you have to show a little skin. Then your man gets jealous, thinks of sex and wants you more than food or football." Ai explained to Mei as they continued to shop for groceries.

----------------  
Selfish

"I can't believe Soubi thinks I'm selfish! I am not selfish! Would you call me selfish?" Youji looked to Natsuo, his one lifeline in this matter.

The eye-patched Zero continued to slurp his latte, pausing to answer slowly.

"Not to your face..."

-----------------  
Lawyers

Marching up to the court-house, Kio complained loudly to Soubi, all the while chewing-not licking- a peach lollipop.

"I tell you Soubi, God just doesn't live in lawyers!"

----------------  
Dress

Staring at Hitomi, Yuiko couldn't help but notice that the poor teacher was wearing a very revealing dress that showed off her breasts, hips and thighs.

"What Yayoi, can't you afford to buy her a whole dress?"

------------------  
Drink

"I'll have you know, I drink because I am a highly strung person!"

"No, Kio, that's why your school-mates drink!"

Ritsuka continued to play cards with the Zero's. He knew that Soubi and Kio wouldn't be finnished with this arguement for another hour at least.

-------------------  
Names

"My name's Natsuo. Natsuo, not Suo! My mother did me the favor of naming me that and I don't know how you know that, because anyone who knows that is a thousand fucking miles away! Have you any idea, the slightest idea of what it's like to go to school with the malijusted?! Ever worn a bonnet? Well, if not, then shoot me now, because I refuse to be called Suo! Let alone, Suo the sexy!"

The room was quiet now, everyone doing themselves a favor and distancing themselves at least a foot from the dark haired youth.

----------------  
Date night. Sturday night.

"Listen Natsuo. All I'm asking is that while I go out with Yayoi, you go out with Yuiko. Yuo know, take her out, dress her up, have a bite to eat, see a movie, have sex with her. Not nessassarily in that order."

Youji had probably meant it as a joke, but Natsuo had taken it the wrong way as the aqua haired Zero tied his own tie.

-------------------

That's all she wrote, but I must ask you to please review. Oh, and if you do review I might write you a fic.

Would writing a ZeroXYayoi/ ZeroXYuiko be unethical?


	2. Shiz, Up the Spout

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the knowledge accumulated over years on this network and in this life time.

A/N: The only real reason I'm up-dating this is because my co-author is gone, and I'm channeling my rage. IS IT WORKING?!

* * *

The Nicest Kids In Town- Hairspray

If it were up to Ritsuka, the Zero boys would have gotten a job and helped Soubi pay for at _least_ the electric bill.

Considering they were the ones causing it to sky-rocket, thanks to their games.

Oh, that and their favorite movie kept popping up on Soubi's paper view bills. Who knew that the two little sadists would like musicals?

* * *

_Dum Daddi Doo_

Soubi felt very much like he was going to die from this. Ritsuka had him wrapped around his little finger, and he'd do anything in his power for him.

But, why skating?

"Ritsuka, I really don't think this is a good idea. What if I fall on you and the skate slices your leg off?"

"Then I'll get stitches. Soubi, come on, this is fun!"

* * *

_Good-bye Love- Rent_

Flailing his arms out in front of himself, Youji tried desperately to pry Natsuo off of him. Get him away he he didn't have to been seen like this. The sacrifice was a coward for taking those drugs and if Natsuo saw him like this......

He'd be gone. There'd be nothing left of him.

"Please don't touch me. I-I.... I need to go away." Youji begged, squeezing his eyes, so the tears couldn't come out.

"I know this place, a clinic." Natsuo said, coaxing his love out of his shell of self-doubt," A rehab."

* * *

_Suicide Risk- Juno  
_  
Clamping her hand down upon her little pink phone, Shinonome Hitomi picked it up, regardless of the late hour and the collar I.D. that she was unfamiliar with.

"Hello?"

"I'm a suicide risk." A very jittery voice said from the other line.

"Who?- Yuiko?"

"No, it's Kaito Kio," The pink head replied, way more sarcasm sneaking into her voice than, like, ever," Do you have any bones that need collecting?"

"Only the one in my pants. Heh heh." The sixth grade teacher replied, laughing at her own joke.

"I'm pregnant....."

If one listened very carefully, holding their breath and all that, they could actually hear Hitomi's heart stop beating and one of the lenses on her glasses break.

".... Ho-honest to blog?"

"Yeah..... It's Natsuo's."

Pulling herself from off of the floor in a frenzy, the elder female turned on her light, recoiling only slightly," It might just be a food baby. Did you have a big lunch?"

"No. I took three pregnancy tests and I am for shiz, up the spout."

"..... How did you even generate enough pee for three pregnancy tests? That's amazing."

"Shinonome-sensei! I'm telling you I'm pregnant and you're acting shockingly cavalier."

"Is this for real? Like, for real, For Real?" Hitomi asked, hoping to God that it t'was not.

"Unfortunately, yes."

And the other lens in Hitomi's frames shattered.

"Oh My God! Shit!.... Seven Voices Academy!"

"Thank you. That was kinda what I expected on the first take."

* * *

_She's all That_Marching up the aisle of the pie shop that he called a day job, Mimuro looked for that sleazy jack-ass who had just made Mei cry. And for no reason at all!

Spotting his target, the sacrifice moved his weapon from his pocket and into his hand taking the softly-softly approach.

"Nisei?" Mimuro said in that sweet way he always used with his college friend.

The second Beloved fighter, looked up, not expecting something small, black and horrible to land in his eyes.

Cue blood-curdling scream..... now.

"Aahhhhhh! What the hell, Mimuro?!"

"Fresh ground pepper, you ass?"

* * *

_Ten Things I Hate About You_

Sitting with her back almost too straight for her to look serious, Nagisa looked directly at both Youji and Yamato the way a cougar might stare at a baby mountain goat.

"Okay, since we've been having problems with this issue, I thought I'd address this now. You can date-"

"YAY!"  
"YAY!"

"When Natsuo and Kouya date."

Both of the bluenette's most promiscuous Zeros looked very much, what was the word? Ah, yes, mortified.

"But, they're mutants!" Youji argued.

"Yeah! What if they never date?!" Yamato added.

"Then you'll never date. Oh, I like that." Their master and creator whispered in a self-satisfying and altogether sinister way.


End file.
